Les mariés de Westshire
by Cycy la vache de l'espace
Summary: Angleterre, époque victorienne. Tia, garçon manqué, est menacée d'être cloîtrée dans un couvent. Kyle, lui, doit se marier pour ne pas être deshérité. Les deux amis d'enfance se marient uniquement pour se moquer de leurs parents. Mais l'amour s'en mêle..


**La petite intro  
**

J'ai participé au concours de nouvelles d' un célèbre magazine à l'eau de rose dont je ne ferais pas la pub, puisque j'ai perdu. Bon, je ne me faisais pas trop d'illusions, tant le thème des amours gnangnan la praline est éloigné de mon univers, mais j'aurais eu le mérite d'essayer. Et puisque cet histoire m'appartient, autant vous en faire profiter. Enfin, ne lisez cette histoire que si vous aimez les textes genre Harlequin ou Barbara Cartland avec un garçon et une fille, et que la guimauve ne vous fait pas peur. Et n'hésitez pas à me dire si malgré tout vous avez aimé. (Ou pas!)

Je précise une contrainte de taille pour moi, la nouvelle devait faire 15 pages maximum. Et tout le monde sait que j'ai besoin de bien plus que ça pour développer convenablement une histoire. Donc je m'excuse si vers la fin il y a des maladresses, il fallait que j'arrive à conclure en trois pages ce dont j'aurais eu besoin de finir en 32.

(Je souhaitais à l'origine une course poursuite sur des quais avant l'embarquement sur un bateau pour les Indes, mais tant pis. )J'espère que la fin vous plaira telle qu'elle est finalement.

Merci de me lire! Je vous adore!

Cycy

* * *

**Les mariés de Westshire**

*C'était une aurore de Juillet quelque part au loin des palissades d'un jardin alanguit, où les fleurs non écloses perlaient de rosée sur l'herbe verte, où les arbres bruissaient lentement sous le vent. Au loin, un sentier de roc, puis un autre, ondulants près d'un cours d'eau, tout en finesse et murmures. Plus loin sur leur route, de gros buissons touffus, des plantes grasses et gorgées d'eau. Plus loin encore, à l'endroit même où le ciel embrasse l'horizon, des courbes voluptueuses, des collines gonflées de soupirs, des pics saillants de montagnes enneigées. Et là-bas, plus profondément au creux d'une vallée, les prairies d'un vert tendre et sans limite, libre espace sauvage et mystérieux, que l'on nommait Westshire.

C'est là que fusèrent soudain des rires, mêlés au son d'une galopade effrénée. Un éclat de voix déchira le silence d'un ton de défi :

« Je vais gagner, Kyle ! »

Deux cheveux, tout essoufflés de la course qu'ils étaient en train de mener. Juchée sur l'un, habillée comme un garçon en pourpoint, culotte et bottes, une jeune fille toute en rondeurs, les cheveux châtains courant librement sur ses épaules, tournait vers son adversaire un visage joufflu, rougit par l'effort, dont les yeux couleur châtaigne brûlaient de mille flammes joyeuses :

« Alors, tu abandonnes ?

- Jamais ! »

Le garçon, de son âge, possédait une silhouette élancée, féline, des épaules solides, un port noble, pourvu d'une crinière de Jais, dont une longue mèche descendait le long de son visage d'ange, où sommeillait un démon. Il hâta sa monture, qui rattrapa l'avance de celle de la jeune fille :

« C'est MOI qui vais gagner, Tia ! »

Ils passèrent au même moment le berceau de verdure que formaient deux bouleaux aux branches entrelacées.

« Egalité ! »

La fille sauta à terre prestement.

« De toute manière, tu avais triché !

- Oh, la menteuse ! »

Il la rejoignit sur la pelouse, tandis que les montures allaient paître un peu plus loin.

« Répètes un peu… » dit-il en la saisissant par le poignet.

« Tricheur ! » lança-t-elle en lui donnant de petites tapes audacieuses. Une énième lutte débuta entre eux, où chacun feintait les coups de l'autre en riant. Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe, haletants, se distribuant des insultes qu'aucun des deux ne pensait, jouant de leurs poings à ce qui ressemblait plutôt à des frôlements. Ils cessèrent de lutter et s'abattirent côte à côte, les yeux levés au ciel. D'épais nuages parcouraient tranquillement l'infini d'azur.

« A quoi rêves-tu ? » demanda soudain le garçon à la fille, dont les yeux s'étaient perdus dans le vague.

« C'est aujourd'hui… Murmura-t-elle enfin.

- Quoi donc ?

- Mon anniversaire. J'ai Vingt ans, Kyle…

- Quoi ? … Déjà ? » demanda-t-il en se redressant.

« Tu plaisantes ?

- Non !

- Vraiment… »

Il sourit :

« Quand je pense qu'hier encore… Je te revois toute petite, hurlant, grimpant, crapahutant partout sans qu'aucune punition ne puisse venir à bout de ton mauvais caractère…

- Entendez-le, celui-là ! Je n'aurais jamais commis autant de forfaits si tu n'avais pas exercé une aussi mauvaise influence sur moi ! »

Kyle Huxley et Tia Logan-Farraday se connaissaient depuis toujours, fils et fille d'amis de deux Lords, eux-mêmes amis d'enfance. Ils avaient grandis en frère et sœur, ou plutôt, eu égard au tempérament de Tia, en frères. En frères… L'idée fit sourire Kyle :

« Vingt ans ! Vous voici enfin devenue une vraie demoiselle en cette année 1892 !

- Je t'en prie, Kyle, rien ne me rebute plus que les convenances et le vouvoiement ! Ah ! Si j'étais un garçon, au diable tout cela ! J'irais au bout du monde, par toutes les mers, boirais jusqu'à plus soif, jurerais comme un charretier…

- Et bien sûr, tu te battrais à grands coups d'épée…

- De pistolets ! Rien ne m'arrêterait. Sais6tu où j'irais ? En Inde !

- Eh bien en attendant, tu vas rentrer bien sagement chez les tiens, au château. Il se fait tard. Si l'on te cherchait…

- On me trouverait avec toi. Où est le mal ?

- Tu sais bien que je ne suis plus fréquentable… »

Il ramassa son chapeau et s'éloigna.

« Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda Tia dans son dos.

- Encore de nombreuses bêtises…

- Tu ne changeras donc jamais… J'exige le récit de tes aventures à ton retour ! »

Il posa une main sur son cœur : « Promis ! »

Elle regarda sa silhouette s'éloigner, la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'ombre des bois… Cher Kyle ! Cher fou ! Elle avait pour ce feu follet des sentiments, des sentiments… Qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais pour elle. Elle soupira, et siffla entre ses dents pour appeler les chevaux.

« Ah ! Vous voilà, mon enfant ! »

Vêtue et coiffée en demoiselle, Tia entra dans le bureau rutilant de son père :

« M'avez-vous fait appeler ?

- Oui… Allons, prenez un siège, j'ai à vous parler. »

La gorge de la jeune fille se serra d'un terrible pressentiment, qui ne tarda pas à se confirmer par la voix froide de son père :

« Avez-vous déjà songé à votre position, ma fille ? »

Comme elle ne répondait pas, sur la défensive, il reprit :

« Vos frères aînés sont déjà placés. James héritera de mon titre et de mes terres, Charles sert désormais dans les armes… »

Tia ferma les yeux, devinant la suite… Sir Logan-Farraday semblait se délecter de laisser fondre les mots dans sa bouche. D'un geste théâtral, il ôta son monocle:

« Quand à votre jeune sœur Emily, la voici mariée depuis plus d'un an… »

Emily, dont on avait toujours mis en avant la parfaite beauté, la grâce, la délicatesse. Emily, qui avait embrasé tous les cœurs, même celui de Kyle, à une certaine époque… A côté de cette perle, Tia, bien moins jolie, bien moins docile, dotée de l'esprit de toutes les audaces, avait su se faire respecter… Mais aimer ?

Elle en payait le prix aujourd'hui : Vingt ans sonnés et toujours point mariée, un drame pour l'époque, et surtout pour son père, qui avait d'autres affaires à traiter…

« … En conséquence, ma fille, je vous engage à entrer dans les ordres et consacrer votre vie au nom de notre Seigneur. »

La terre s'ouvrit sous les pieds de Tia. Quoi ! Prendre le voile et croupir au fond d'un couvent ! Renoncer à tous ses rêves pour dépérir d'une vie austère ! Cette destinée lui était intolérable, et elle sentait grandir en chaque fibre de son être une révolte insondable, nouée d'une terreur sourde et d'une haine sans nom. Elle voulait se dérober et fuir, fuir loin de Westshire, balayant tout sur son passage, rebelle et indomptable…

* « Saisissez-le ! »

Dans les ruelles sombres de Londres retentissaient des pas précipités, en écho sur tous les pavés. Parfois la lune éclairait de manière blafarde la silhouette du fugitif, qui courait à perdre haleine pour semer ses poursuivants, bien mieux armés que lui. Sur son passage, des chats qui furetaient dans des ordures détalèrent, et Kyle volait presque, sa longue cape virevoltant et se fondant dans la nuit. Il haleta, sentant se rapprocher la meute à sa poursuite, s'engagea vers les coupe-gorges délabrés des quartiers faméliques de la cité, dont il connaissait les moindres recoins, en évita le dédale par une rue adjacente, se retrouva sur les bords de la tamise, obliqua sur la gauche, entra dans une petite cour et, grimpant le long d'un mur, sauta de toits en toits, dominant la capitale endormie à ses pieds. Au-dessus de lui s'étendait l'immensité de l'univers, et le jeune homme rit aux éclats, tout fier du mauvais tour qu'il venait de jouer à une poignée d'habitués du _Victoria_, bouge insalubre réputé pour ses jeux d'argent. Par un habile tour de passe-passe, il avait multiplié ses gains jusqu'à en rendre fous de jalousie les autres joueurs, qui s'étaient rués sur lui. Kyle leur avait échappé, comme toujours. Il avait gagné, comme toujours. Il commençait à se blaser de sa chance…

Il s'assit à la belle étoile et compta ses gains : au fond, ceux-ci ne représentaient rien à ses yeux, Kyle Huxley s'étant trouvé bien des fois sans le sou le matin, et riche le soir. Enfant gâté, il l'avait été dès sa naissance, en tout points de vue. Et son père, avant de le mettre à la porte sur un coup de sang, lui avait payé ses extravagances pendant bien longtemps… C'était bien la seule fois que le garçon avait perdu. Et puisqu'il avait de quoi faire des folies pendant plusieurs semaines, il décida de se mettre aussitôt à la tâche, et atterrit dans une gargote de ses habitudes, où il dégusta un petit alcool infâme, sous l'œil coquin des filles de la maison. Enivré par l'ambiance et la chaleur qui émanait de la salle surpeuplée, il eu tout juste le temps d'esquiver la lame de son agresseur, qui fendit un siège près de lui. Kyle se redressa, les sens en alerte. Une demi-douzaine de briscards dégainèrent leurs épées, dans un cliquetis brutal.

« Les joueurs du _Victoria ! »_

Lui-même s'empara de son arme, para un des hommes, le mit à terre, puis prit la fuite, la mort aux trousses… Mais cette fois, le labyrinthe des ruelles ne fut pas son allié : il fut pris à revers, cerné, sans pouvoir esquisser quelques cabrioles de son crû…

« Tu es un homme finit, Huxley. »

Ça en avait tout l'air. Fallait-il être le dernier des imbéciles pour mourir ainsi, seul contre dix ! Et soudain, un miracle vint à la rescousse de l'enfant chéri de la chance. Un fiacre, des chevaux, surgis de nulle part, qui semèrent le désordre parmi les brigands.

« Montez ! »

Kyle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et plongea à l'intérieur.

« Vous !

- Ravi de vous revoir, mon fils. »

Lord Huxley –inchangé- : ridé, cheveux blancs, l'air dédaigneux et le costume impeccable. Le fiacre les emporte loin de l'insanité des bas quartiers.

« Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

- Je vous ai fait rechercher dans tous les endroits où vous étiez suspecté de déshonorer notre nom.

- Oh, père ! Je vous en prie ! » Kyle avait détourné le visage.

« Toujours aussi enfant, à ce que je vois…

- Au but, mon père, coupa Kyle sèchement. Que me vaut votre… Visite ?

- J'espère vous ramener à la raison. Vous êtes mon fils unique, mon seul héritier. Je souhaite que vous renonciez à la vie libertine que vous menez, pour enfin tenir votre rang.

- Ma vie me convient.

- Sans doute. Il est toujours bon de risquer sa tête à chaque coin de rue. »

Kyle baissa la tête, dépité :

« Il est vrai, mon père, que ma vie aventureuse a ses inconvénients, mais…

- Mais aujourd'hui, il se trouve que je vous en ai sauvé à temps. Tenez-vous, vraiment, mon fils, à finir comme le dernier des manants et que votre mère pleure son unique enfant ?

- Non… Non, mon père.

- Enfin un signe de sagesse ! se félicita Lord Huxley en tâtant son ventre doré. Votre mère sera heureuse de votre retour parmi nous.

- Je le serais de même… » murmura Kyle, les yeux perdus au-dehors.

La voix de Lord Huxley retentit comme en écho :

« Ne vous méprenez pas, mon fils. Si je vais vous quérir jusque dans la fange, ce n'est pas pour vous y laisser repartir demain… J'entends que vous restiez.

- Je resterais.

- Puisque j'ai votre parole, j'ajoute deux conditions. »

Evidemment ! Lord Huxley n'était pas du genre à signer si facilement une reddition !

« … Deux conditions ? »

Lord Huxley s'appuya du tutoiement.

« Premièrement, je veux que tu reprennes à Oxford les études que tu as abandonnées … Tu es doué, je le sais. En deux ans tous tes retards seront rattrapés.

- Et qu'en est-il de la seconde condition ?

- Tu dois te marier. »

Il y eu comme un flottement, et Kyle eu un rire nerveux :

« Me marier !

- y vois-tu un inconvénient, mon fils ?

- Oui, je ne souhaite absolument pas m'engluer dans cette mare boueuse que l'on nomme le mariage ! Père ! Je n'ai même pas vingt - deux ans ! Je tiens à ma liberté !

- Et moi, je suis vieux, malade, et mes jours sont comptés. Mais je tiens à la postérité de mon nom. Maries toi, épouses qui tu voudras, sans aller chercher pour autant ces filles de mauvaise vie que tu as fréquenté… Je veux une descendance qui m'assurera que tu ne dilapideras pas ton héritage dès que tu l'auras entre les doigts.

- … Je vois… M'accorderez –vous au moins une journée de réflexion avant que je vous fasse part de ma réponse définitive ?

- Soit. »

Kyle passa la tête au-dehors du fiacre et s'écria :

« Halte-là, côcher ! Déposez-moi ici ! »

Il arriva devant la demeure des Logan-Farraday aux aurores, s'introduit dans la propriété par un chemin détourné, grimpa tel un singe le long d'un mur, s'agrippant à la moindre prise, sauta à pieds joints sur un petit balcon à la rambarde en fer forgé. Kyle toqua contre les volets le code convenu. Ils s'ouvrirent sur Tia, échevelée, le visage baigné de larmes, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré, tout son être frémissant dans ses habits de nuit vaporeux.

« Tia… » murmura Kyle en prenant ses petites mains glacées dans les siennes. Elles étaient glacées. La voix entrecoupée de sanglots, la jeune fille lui conta tous ses rêves brisés :

« Je ne peux me résoudre à une telle vie, Kyle… J'en mourrais, assurément ! »

Lui, l'avait écouté sans un mot, avide, frappé par l'évidence. Il s'exclama soudain :

« Et si je t'épousais ? »

C'était pour lui une proposition naturelle, imposée par la tendre amitié qu'il avait pour elle, la charité, les évènements…

« Tu as perdu la raison ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Réfléchis : Mon père m'oblige à me marier, le tien menace de te cloîtrer dans une institution pour vieilles filles. Marions-nous pour la circonstance, nous ne serons époux que de nom… Et puisque nos familles se connaissent et s'apprécient déjà, aucun de nos pères n'y trouvera à redire quoi que ce soit ! »

Tia sentit comme une lame lui déchirer le cœur :

« Kyle, si je t'épouse, je serais une charge pour toi… »

Il rit encore… Elle insista :

« Songes que peut-être un jour tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un que tu voudras vraiment pour femme, et…

- Et alors, nous casserons cette première union, et je te donnerais de quoi vivre au-dessus de tout jusqu'à ton dernier soupir… Et même, je te trouverais un nouveau mari que j'obligerais à te vénérer comme une Reine ! »

On ne savait jamais avec Kyle s'il était sérieux ou non.

« Dans ce cas… J'accepte. »

Il frappa dans ses mains puis la fit tournoyer entre ses bras :

« Tu vas voir, on va s'amuser comme des fous… »

Il en parlait avec le ton d'un gamin à la veille de Noël, marchait en tout sens, faisait mille projets à partir de leur mariage de convenances. Ils en discutèrent des heures, puis Kyle s'échappa avant que ne s'éveille le reste de la maisonnée.

*« Tenez-vous droite. Souriez. Non, pas ainsi. Un peu de classe, de distinction. Allez ! »

Dans sa robe neuve et sous son chapeau de vraie « Dame » du monde, Tia releva la tête et eu un regard craintif envers Lady Huxley , mère de Kyle.

« Allons, je ne suis pas une ogresse, très chère. Mais vous devez adapter votre démarche à ce genre de toilettes, désormais. Courage, vous êtes en net progrès…

- Je suis désolée, Madame…

- On ne s'excuse pas quand on reçoit un compliment. On le savoure, ma fille. Allons ! Votre mère nous a quittés trop tôt, je vous ai vue grandir sans elle, je sais bien qui vous êtes, ces… Fioritures ne sont pas pour vous. Mais au-delà de mon fils, vous avez épousé un nom, et c'est pour cela que vous devrez paraître devant le monde ce que vous n'êtes pas. Et marcher avec ces ravissantes bottines de Lady… Allons, faites quelques pas… »

Tandis que Tia suivait les conseils de Lady Huxley, elle songeait à cette nouvelle vie que lui avait apporté son union avec Kyle… Parlons-en, de cette union ! S'était-elle vraiment mariée dans cette abbaye glaciale et vide ? Avait-elle vraiment un mari ? Kyle ne l'aimait pas, rien n'avait changé entre eux, rien ne changerait. Il ne l'avait pas embrassée, il ne l'avait pas touchée, époux par le nom, séparés par deux chambres et un pays entier… Dès qu'il avait prononcé le « Oui » sacré, le jeune époux avait pris ses bagages pour Oxford, le sérieux et l'espoir. Tia ne le reverrait pas avant de longs mois, mois qu'elle passerait à apprendre le rôle d'une épouse qu'elle n'était pas. Lady Huxley, sa belle-mère, semblait s'être donnée pour mission de la transformer en parfaite gente dame. L'ennui que la vieille femme éprouvait dans son propre foyer l'avait poussée à s'imposer chez sa bru, du matin au soir, et quand elle ne l'assommait pas en conseils de toutes sortes, elle l'inondait de l'histoire familiale, de ses membres illustres et de ses secrets. Tia ne lui en tenait pas en rigueur : Lady Huxley se consolait par sa présence de ne jamais avoir eu de fille. Et quand la Dame racontait pour la centième fois le même évènement, c'était un petit supplice à côté du devoir de l'accompagner dans ses visites et invitations diverses, où Tia devait jouer les dociles alors qu'elle ne rêvait que de grands espaces… Tout de son ancienne vie lui manquait, mais elle n'avait même plus le temps d'y penser. Le summum fut atteint avec les bals collet montés, où régnait une mondanité malsaine qui l'écoeurait, obligée de converser avec des êtres insipides.

Le soir de l'anniversaire de Lady Huxley, Tia décida de s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque familiale en espérant y être oubliée pour toujours. Elle cru mourir de peur en découvrant une présence tapie dans l'ombre. Une autre âme en peine s'était terrée là.

« Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas un fantôme, juste un piètre danseur n'ayant pas assez de courage pour affronter un bal de plus », déclara le jeune homme en faisant une révérence à Tia.

« Adrian Brookes », dit-il en guise de présentations, avec un léger mouvement de ses cheveux roux. Il était le fils de Sir Arthur Brookes, grand ami de la maison.

« … Ne le lui répétez pas, mais contrairement à lui, je m'ennuie ferme dans ce genre de soirées… Ajouta-t-il encore.

- Il en est de même pour moi, même si je les organise ! » répondit la jeune fille en riant, lui rendant enfin sa révérence et se présentant à son tour :

« Tia Huxley. »

Il sourit.

« Je suis charmé… C'est donc vous la fille de Lady Huxley ?

- Belle-fille… Corrigea Tia.

- Elle n'est donc pas votre mère ?

- Il ne vaut mieux pas, dans la mesure où j'ai épousé son fils. »

Il y eu un silence gêné, qu'Adrian rompit par un franc éclat de rire :

« Je crains d'avoir commis une épouvantable méprise !

- Je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur.

- Et votre époux ?

- Bien moins encore, croyez-moi ! »

Ainsi débuta une conversation à bâtons rompus, rythmée de facétieuses plaisanteries. Par la suite, Adrian Brookes suivit son père dans toutes les visites qu'il faisait aux Huxley. C'était toujours de plaisantes conversations dans le quotidien renfermé où Tia se sentait dépérir.

Lady Huxley s'installa définitivement auprès de Tia un matin de Septembre où le salon de la jeune mariée fut envahit par vingt-sept harpies, amies de sa belle-mère, qui, entre le thé et les petits gâteaux, lavèrent le linge sale de leurs enfants, petits-enfants, voire arrière petits-enfants. Leurs caquetages intarissables ne cessèrent qu'au moment où Lady Huxley, se souvenant de la présence de sa « création », vit en Tia le moyen de s'extraire de ces affaires de famille qui la fatiguaient elle-même d'ennui…

« Ne vous ai-je point dit que MA petite Tia avait une excellente plume ?

- Oh, vraiment ? Gloussèrent ces dames en chœur.

- Oui, elle est d'une imagination sans limte… MA petite Tia écrit des récits d'aventure digne des corsaires Elizabéthains !

- Oh ! Voilà qui est divertissant ! »

Et voici que SA petite Tia fut priée de narrer à ses invitées l'une de ces histoires de cape et épée. Enchantée de s'évader de l'état végétatif où on la confinait, Tia se le va devant l'assemblée, et ouvrant l'un de ses manuscrits, leur en fit la lecture… Tandis que dans l'assistance quelques crécelles se glissaient les critiques les plus vicieuses sur son compte. Mais la jeune femme leur avait fermé son cœur, et lorsque ses personnages fuyaient dans une chevauchée fantastique, elle se revoyait, montant à cru une pouliche rebelle dont Kyle n'avait jamais su se faire entendre…

… Kyle …

Etait-elle vraiment partie dans son songe, pour qu'elle voit soudain son mari dans l'encadrement de la porte ?

« Toujours aussi indomptable, à ce que je vois », dit-il en lui adressant un de ces sourires étranges qui l'avaient toujours troublée.

« Kyle, mon fils ! Vilain garnement ! Que ne nous as-tu pas prévenues de ton arrivée ? », s'exclama Lady Huxley en saisissant sa progéniture par le bras. Et, prenant ses amies à témoin :

« Ne trouvez-vous pas qu'il est devenu tout à fait un homme ? Voyez ces épaules et ces bras ! Ton père a bien eu raison, pour une fois, de te renvoyer à tes études ! »

Profitant d'un congé inespéré, le jeune Lord regagnait enfin son foyer. Dans ses gestes, un mouvement vivant, dans sa voix, tout l'espoir de son épouse. Elle sentit sur elle le regard vibrant de Kyle, ce regard brûlant qui lui avait tant manqué ! Tia usa d'un prétexte pour quitter le salon, saisie par un vertige qui l'attirait toujours vers des cieux plus beaux, tandis qu'une angoisse incongrue lui serrait la gorge. Kyle était de retour ! Elle aurait dû être heureuse… Et pourtant… Pourtant, elle ne l'était pas, et ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

* Cependant le retour de Kyle avait provoqué comme une ambiance de fête sous son toit. Tout y était plus lumineux, plus beau, rajeunit, aéré. Les journées qui autrefois semblaient des siècles pour Tia s'accélérèrent au point qu'elle eu souhaité rajouter des heures là où il n'y en aurait jamais que vingt-quatre. Kyle était revenu ! Mais pas une fois il ne fut auprès d'elle, emporté par la famille, les amis, mille et une raison. Tia passait de trop longues heures à la fenêtre, attendant Kyle et se demandant où était sa destinée, et finit par l'avouer à Adrian Brookes, au cours d'une promenade.

« Je pense, lui dit-il, que cette union est une entrave à vos rêves et votre épanouissement. Il faut la briser, sans quoi vous vous perdrez. »

Tia ne voulait pas briser son mariage, mais ce mariage devait en devenir un avant de l'achever… Elle fit un effort sur elle-même, et décida d'exposer la situation à Kyle le jour même.

Mais à son retour, elle découvrit chez elle une atmosphère glaciale, inhabituelle. Lady Huxley avait disparue, toutes les bougies étaient éteintes, la cheminée en deuil. Tia appela les domestiques : un seul vint, pour dire que tous avaient reçus leur journée de repos. Tia, déconcertée, chercha âme qui vive dans la maison… Et finit par rencontrer son mari, prostré dans un fauteuil. Il avait un teint d'ivoire, la main fiévreuse. Elle s'approcha, la gorge sèche, une terreur sourde au fond du cœur :

« Kyle ?

- Je suis là, Tia, je suis là… »

Elle le voyait bien, mais lui ne la voyait pas.

« Que se passe-t-il, Kyle ?

- Mon père est mort. »

Sa mâchoire avait tremblée, ses nerfs lâchés. Il pleurait, pais était-ce de douleur, de rage, quoi d'autre ? Il avait mal, et elle le sentait. Elle frôla ses cheveux d'une main qu'il saisit, couvrit de larmes et de baisers. De quoi avait-il besoin ? D'une présence féminine et rassurante ? D'elle-même ? Elle n'osait l'espérer. Il l'attira vers lui, enlaça sa taille, et elle le serra dans ses bras. Il y pleura longtemps, longtemps encore. Elle s'étonna de son propre calme, alors qu'elle avait aimé le père Kyle comme un oncle. Kyle n'avait pas su aimer son père, ou plutôt, il l'avait aimé, mais bien mal… Les hommes ont des sentiments si complexes…

Kyle releva enfin la tête, quitta son fauteuil sans lâcher la main de Tia.

« Viens », dit-il simplement.

Il l'entraîna au-dehors, au scintillement des milliers d'étoiles, et ce fut comme si un grand vent leur donnait un nouveau souffle. Ils restèrent là, côte à côte, minuscules face à l'éternité.

« Il faut que tu saches… » murmura soudain Kyle, sans pouvoir parvenir à finir sa phrase. Elle ignorait ce qu'il tentait de lui dire, mais elle avait aussi quelque chose à déclarer. Elle se tourna vers son profil irrésistible, que découpait la lune.

« Kyle… Je ne suis pas faire pour cette vie. J'ai besoin d'espace…

- Et de conquérir le monde ? Sois un peu réaliste ! »

Elle secoua la tête :

« Toi seul a trouvé ton compte dans ce mariage…

- Façon de parler. Penses-tu que je sois heureux de bientôt retourner à Oxford ?

- Sans doute bien plus que je ne le suis ici ! »

Il tint de manière plus ferme et tendre sa main dans la sienne.

« Je te promets que lorsque j'aurais fini mes études…

- Quoi ? Coupa Tia, incrédule. Tu m'offriras un voyage autour du monde ? C'est toi qui n'est pas réaliste, Kyle. Pendant que tu travailles à ton diplôme, moi j'ai tout le temps de penser à ce que je veux. Je veux partir à l'aventure, m'embarquer pour les Indes ou ailleurs…

- Et notre union représente pour toi une entrave, c'est cela ? »

Elle réprima les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux.

« Si seulement tu savais, Kyle ! » cria-t-elle au fond d'elle-même.

Elle parvint à se maîtriser et finit par répondre calmement :

« Laisse moi encore du temps… »

Elle rejoignit la maison en courant, et Kyle demeura seul sous la voûte céleste.

* Il repartit trop tôt, sans bruit, emportant dans ses bagages tous les espoirs de Tia. Il n'eu pas un geste d'adieu au moment du départ, posant simplement sur elle un regard d'une telle intensité qu'elle ne put le soutenir. Sans lui, la vie devint pour elle plus insupportable à chaque seconde, d'un ennui insondable. Kyle lui manquait, bien plus et au-delà de tout ce qu'une jeune file est en droit d'espérer. Le peu qu'il lui avait donné, ces quelques secondes où il l'avait attirée à lui, serrée entre ses bras, ces baisers dont il avait couvert ses mains, la manière dont il les avait tenues, ces intenses secondes où elle l'avait découvert vulnérable, le visage ruisselant de larmes appuyé contre elle… Son esprit s'échappait à tout moment vers lui, la vie qu'il menait à Oxford, toutes les bêtises que son incorrigible feu follet devait commettre. Elle lui inventa des centaines d'aventures, rongée par le doute affreux qu'il continuait de fréquenter d'autres demoiselles… Elle se sentait mordue par le venin d'une jalousie intarissable, se maudit de ne pouvoir s'attacher le cœur de son mari, qui pourrait un jour revenir par surprise, et ne la considérerait jamais autrement qu'une bonne amie. Elle décida de se battre, se plia enfin aux conseils de Lady Huxley. Peu à peu, par une transformation naturelle ou suggérée par la passion, son corps s'affina, son visage s'épura, ses courbes se délièrent, et tandis que son caractère restait inchangé, elle s'éloignait toujours plus de son aspect de garçon habillé en fille pour acquérir toute une sensuelle féminité. En Décembre, lorsque Lady Huxley invita tous ses amis à venir tenir salon, chacun fut charmé de la métamorphose de sa belle-fille, devenue bien malgré elle l'objet de toutes les conversations … Et des tentations. Tia ne put désormais plus faire un pas sans être suivie de toute une armada d'admirateurs, ce qui flattait l'orgueil de sa belle-mère, fière du succès de son œuvre. Un jour que tous se promenaient au jardin, il arriva une missive d'Oxford. C'était la première fois que Kyle leur écrivait. Toute la lettre, rédigée avec un certain humour, relatait des banalités, hormis le dernier paragraphe. Le jeune homme y espérait être bientôt diplômé, ce qui lui permettrait de rentrer afin de prendre toutes les mesures pour briser son mariage avec Tia.

La feuille échappa des mains de la jeune femme, le monde entier dansa une ronde infernale dans sa tête. Le souffle coupé, elle perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle revint des ces abysses, elle se trouvait allongée sur l'herbe, les visages des invités et de Lady Huxley penchés au-dessus du sien.

« Ma pauvre enfant, murmura cette dernière, mon fils n'est guère allé de main morte avec vous… Que l'on s'écarte d'elle, il lui faut de l'air !

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Madame, je me sens bien mieux…

- Pas à moi, je vous connais. Allons, il faut vous remettre. Aujourd'hui nous irons où bon il vous plaira. »

Tia hésita, puis murmura :

« J'aimerais beaucoup revoir les prairies de Westshire…

- Je me propose de vous y conduire… »

Tia leva les yeux. Adrian Brookes était là, lui aussi, surgit de nulle part, attentionné. Peut-être qu'un autre jour la jeune femme aurait été ravie de cette visite, mais toute joie était pour elle impossible désormais. Depuis des semaines elle ne vivait que dans l'attente de Kyle, et elle venait de recevoir la monstrueuse confirmation qu'il n'avait non seulement absolument aucun sentiment pour elle, mais qu'en plus, s'il voulait briser leur union, c'est qu'il en avait pour une autre !

Lorsqu'elle revint sur les paysages de son enfance, ceux de ses courses folles avec Kyle, elle n'éprouva plus qu'une douloureuse mélancolie.

« Je vous aurais cru plus enthousiaste à ces retrouvailles, lui glissa Brookes en lui donnant le bras.

- Que vais-je faire maintenant ? Lui répondit-elle avec un faible sourire. Retourner chez un père qui voulait faire de moi une religieuse ? M'imposer chez mes frères ou ma sœur ?

- Et si vous voyagiez, comme vous le souhaitiez ?

- En tant que divorcée, j'y perdrais mon honneur.

- Vous n'avez pas d'amis ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Et moi, alors ? Demanda-t-il avec insistance.

- Oh, vous… Vous êtes un être à part…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Il s'arrêta.

« Chère Tia, il y a bien longtemps que je pense de même de vous, et que mon sang se révolte de vous voir souffrir de cet indigne mariage. Aussi serais-je le plus honoré des hommes si vous m'accordiez votre main une fois que Lord Huxley lui aura rendu sa légitime liberté. »

Tia en demeura coite de surprise, tandis que dans son dos Lady Huxley, qui avait tout entendu, s'offusquait. Quoi ! Une demande aussi importante, officielle, sacrée, devant elle, la mère de l'époux discrédité !

Les mots affluèrent d'une voix neutre entre les lèvres de Tia.

« Je vous serais reconnaissante de m'accorder un délai de réflexion nécessaire à pareille proposition…

- Je vous attendrais autant qu'il faudra, répondit Adrian en gentleman, mais ayez conscience qu'il s'agit là d'un pur amour que je vous porte, et non pas de pitié quand à votre situation… »

Il fesait, bien sûr, référence aux motifs qui avaient poussés Kyle à l'épouser. Lady Huxley ne put supporter un mot de plus, et obligea sa bru à s'éloigner avec elle :

« Que répondrez-vous à ce jeune présomptueux ? » demanda la vieille femme avec agitation.

Tia n'en avait plus aucune idée, vaincue par l'émotion.

A partir de ce jour, Lady Huxley ne vécu plus que pour le mariage de son fils. Elle utilisa tous les prétextes possibles et imaginables pour convaincre Tia de refuser la plaidoirie d'Adrian Brookes. Il y avait là tout un bourrage de crâne inutile, car même blessée au plus profond d'elle-même, la jeune femme éprouvait le même amour incorruptible pour son mari… Mais lorsqu'il ne serait plus son mari, la raison ne la pousserait-elle pas à s'incliner pour Brookes ?

* Le printemps revint et le jeune Lord Huxley aussi. Cachée derrière les rideaux d'une fenêtre, le cœur de Tia bondit lorsqu'elle vit Kyle descendre du fiacre. Jamais il n'avait été plus homme et plus beau, au point qu'il était difficile de reconnaître l'enfant d'autrefois. Il irradiait de sérénité, d'un bonheur puissant et inébranlable, diplôme en main. A l'instant même où il lui apparut, Tia comprit qu'il était inutile qu'elle lutte contre les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle l'aimait depuis leur plus tendre enfance et elle n'aimerait que lui jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Peu lui importait qu'il ne lui rende pas son amour : elle ne pouvait se trahir elle-même, ni trahir la confiance d'un autre en faisant semblant de l'oublier. Elle quitta la fenêtre pour se tourner vers Adrian Brookes, qui était venu lui rendre visite comme chaque jour, assis dans un fauteuil une tasse de thé à la main, et il se vit éconduit avec délicatesse, mais de sorte à ne lui laisser aucune illusion.

« Réfléchissez encore ! , s'exclama-t-il pour sa défense, bondissant de son siège. Cet homme ne vous a jamais aimée. Il n'a pas su voir en vous le trésor que vous offrez à mes yeux, et dont je me ferais le farouche gardien s'il ne tenait qu'à un mot de vous !

- Je ne pourrais jamais vous rendre cet amour, et je sais combien l'on souffre d'un sentiment qui n'est pas partagé. Croyez bien qu'en refusant un autre mariage de convenances, je ne songe pas seulement à me protéger. Je vous évite aussi de commettre un acte insensé et que vous auriez tôt fait de regretter…

- Comment pourrais-je regretter de vous avoir pour épouse ? Vous êtes mon âme ! »

Il s'était jeté à ses genoux avec dévotion, s'emparant de ses mains, les couvrant d'un fleuve de baisers dont elle comprit l'intérêt de s'échapper au plus vite. Mais avant qu'elle ait put esquisser un geste, Adrian s'était relevé, l'enlaçait déjà de ses bras, et après ses mains, embrassait à présent ses épaules, son cou, le visage dangereusement proche… Il resserra son étreinte alors qu'elle se débattait, et lui murmura dans un souffle, tout proche de ses lèvres de ses lèvres, dont il tenta de s'emparer :

« Vous serez mienne, Tia, vous le savez déjà…

- Non ! » cria-t-elle en détournant le visage et tentant désespérément de le repousser.

« TIA ! »

Kyle venait de surgir à l'entrée de la pièce et de les « surprendre ». Tia se raidit , enserrée comme dans un étau qui la laissait sans force et sans voix. Elle tenta de retirer ses mains de celles de Brookes, mais ce dernier la retint avec autorité, défiant du regard Kyle, qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Vous ne pouvez imaginer, l'ami, comme j'attendais votre retour avec impatience ! persifla Adrian avec perfidie. Laissez-moi vous féliciter de votre réussite… Il est vrai que le bonheur de l'un fera ce lui de l'autre !

- Toute grande joie est éphémère lorsqu'elle n'est pas fondée » répliqua Kyle d'une voix glaciale.

Brookes, se trouvant refroidit, prit un air hautain et planta là les époux. Il y eu comme un malaise.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » demanda Kyle sans un regard, ni pour son rival qui s'éloignait, ni pour Tia. Elle baissa la tête, comme une petite fille prise en faute :

« Non… Non je ne l'aime pas. Mais j'ai… J'avais pour lui une profonde estime. Il a été au cours de ces derniers mois un confident sincère, un ami…

- Tu l'aimes donc ! »

Il y avait dans cette exclamation un accent qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Etait-ce de la colère, du dédain, de l'ironie ?

« Je ne l'aime pas, répéta-t-elle avec agacement. Ou alors pourquoi aurais-je refusé de l'épouser une fois que tu te serais débarrassé de moi ? »

Comme Kyle ne répondait pas à l'accusation, la fixant de ses yeux énigmatiques, elle sentit croître en elle un sentiment nouveau, mêlé de rage, de haine, de la passion folle furieuse qu'elle avait pour lui. Kyle était-il à ce point obtus qu'il ne comprenait pas que… ?

Elle frappa du pied sur le sol, et son regard s'enflamma :

« Je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'aimerais jamais ! J'en aime un autre, sans espoir de retour, tu entends ? Celui-là, je l'aime ! »

Kyle eu l'impression de chuter dans un gouffre sans fond.

« Quel est son nom ? demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée.

- Mais enfin, ouvre les yeux, Kyle ! Je suis ta femme ! »

Elle avait crié ces mots du plus profond de son âme. Anéantie par l'hardiesse de ses propres paroles, Tia s'en fut en courrant, l'esprit en désordre… Elle se heurta à Lady Huxley :

« Ma chère enfant, une grande nouvelle ! Kyle est revenu. Je crois qu'une conversation s'impose avec vous, mais plus tard. Nous allons dîner. Et pas un mot sur cette maudite lettre ! »

Tia était en train de se chercher une excuse pour différer l'épreuve, quand un éclat de voix leur parvint… Un domestique arriva, essoufflé, bégayant…

« Madame, Madame !

- Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ? Coupa Lady Huxley.

- C'est Monsieur Brookes, il a défié Maître Kyle… Ils vont se battre en duel.

- Quand ? Où ? questionna Lady Huxley d'une voix suraigue.

- Maintenant… Dans la clairière de Westshire.

- Les fous ! jura Tia entre ses dents.

- Ma fille, surtout, ne vous mêlez pas de ça… »

Mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait plus : en trois pas elle fut dehors, se dirigea vers les écuries, arracha des mains du jeune palefrenier la bride d'un cheval qu'il venait de brosser, monta l'animal à crû et le pressa. Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre : à Westshire, les deux hommes devaient déjà choisir leurs armes…

« Plus vite, plus vite ! »

Sa capeline s'envola, sa coiffure se défit, et de longues boucles brunes encadrèrent son visage. Kyle, au même moment, conformément à la règle, reculait de dix pas. Tandis qu'elle pressait toujours plus la vitesse de sa monture, Tia entama une prière affolée et désespérée . A l'ombre des arbres, le tempo des deux cœurs des adversaires commencèrent à s'agiter. Lentement, leurs mains glissèrent vers leurs armes. Ils dégainèrent….

« NON ! »

Tia avait crié ce mot, arrivée à égale distance entre les deux combattants. Ils arrêtèrent leurs gestes, stupéfaits. Soudain le cheval de Tia se cabra et elle fut projetée à terre avec violence. Adrian se précipita, mais il fut devancé par Kyle :

« Ecartez-vous d'elle ! »

Il se jeta auprès d'elle, la recueillit dans ses bras sans cesser de lui parler, l'emporta loin du chaos de ces lieux…

« Tia ! »

Elle rouvrit enfin les yeux :

« … Kyle… » murmura-t-elle ne identifiant inconsciemment sa voix.

Elle mit un certain temps avant de dissiper le flou de son esprit :

« Le duel ? s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

- Tu l'as brisé avant qu'il n'ait lieu. »

Elle lui distribua de petites tapes nerveuses :

« Imbécile ! … Et poses moi à terre ! »

Il obéit sans broncher. Elle lui fit face, bras croisés, les cheveux et les vêtements en désordre :

« Imbécile ! répéta-t-elle, Pourquoi as-tu relevé son défi ? L'un de vous serait mort !

- J'avais mon honneur à défendre.

- Toi, un honneur ? Arrête ! Sans ton père, tu aurais déjà périt, tué par plus truand que toi !

- Tu réprouves mon passé ?

- Je t'ai toujours soutenu, quoi qu'il arrive… Mais ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui était… Oh ! … Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ? »

Il y eu un silence. Il se redressa, l'approcha, lâcha d'une voix neutre :

« Je veux casser cette première union et te proposer un nouveau mari. »

Elle leva les bras au ciel, outrée :

« C'est plutôt mal partit, puisque tu as faillit envoyer au cimetière mon plus sérieux prétendant ! Tu peux me dire qui va m'épouser, maintenant ?

- Moi. »

Tia se demanda si elle devenait folle, ou si Kyle l'était déjà.

« Quoi ?

- Moi. Moi, je veux t'épouser. Nous avions convenu que nous briserions notre union si je rencontrais quelqu'un que je voulais vraiment pour femme. Et je l'ai rencontré la dernière fois que je suis venu, à l'instant où je t'ai regardée t'enflammer en lisant ce récit au milieu du salon… J'ai vu une autre partie de toi, et ce que j'ai vu m'a éblouit… Tu n'es plus le garnement qui partageait mes jeux… Tu es la femme brillante et sublime pour qui bat mon cœur… Le soir où je me suis effondré dans tes bras, je me suis retenu pour ne pas t'embrasser comme j'aurais dû le faire… J'ai eu peur de te réaction, que tu penses que seule ma peine m'avait guidé vers toi… Mais je t'aime, Tia ! Tous ces mois loin de toi ont été un calvaire, chaque instant, là-bas, je ne pensais qu'à toi, toujours à toi… Mais quand j'ai surpris ce minable à tes pieds… Non, je ne veux pas te perdre ! J'étais prêt à mourir pour toi ! »

Tia ne parvenait pas à admettre ce qu'elle entendait. Tout cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Mais Kyle s'était encore rapproché :

« C'est pourquoi j'ai envoyé la lettre… Je veux vraiment briser ce mariage de convenances et t'offrir ce que tu mérite vraiment : un mariage d'amour… Avec moi… Si tu le veux.

- Si je le veux ! A ton avis ? »

Elle le gratifia d'une grande tape dans le dos, et ce fut le signal. Comme au temps de leur enfance, ils échangèrent coup sur coup dans un pugilat frénétique, mesurèrent leurs forces défaillantes en riant, tombèrent ventre à terre, roulèrent corps à corps parmi les fleurs.

« J'ai gagné ! lança-t-il en la plaquant au sol.

- Je me rends… » murmura-t-elle, le cœur débordant d'une paix délicieuse, tandis que Kyle, le seul vrai vaincu, resserrait doucement, sensuellement, amoureusement son étreinte …

« Ma Tia… Lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille… Tu m'étais destinée. »

Le visage de sa femme s'irradia d'un sourire d'abandon … Et victorieux à la fois !

C'était une aurore de Janvier, quelque part au loin d'un monde qu'ils découvriraient ensemble, et à l'endroit même où le ciel glissait tout contre le flanc de la terre de Westshire, ils échangèrent leur premier baiser.


End file.
